


Being a Good Boyfriend

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angel (X-Men) - Freeform, Angel and Devil, Bottom Kurt, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dirty Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Dom Warren, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Kurt wears panties, Love, M/M, Mutant Boyfriends, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naughtiness, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Opposites Attract, Panties, Panty Kink, Post-Apocalypse, Roommates, Seme, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spooning, Sub Kurt, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Warren, True Love, Uke, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, biting kink, mutant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Warren comes home from a night of partying to see his cute blue boyfriend sleeping...wearing panties with suggestive language. Warren, of course, is going to follow them, because he's a good~ boyfriend.(Smutty/fluffy/Teenager AU!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prequal to "Being a Sexy Boyfriend" (Kinda). Make sure you read both!!  
> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just after Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Warren came back upstairs from a late night of partying. He opened the apartment door slowly. Kurt was already in their room, fast asleep on his back in his underwear, holding a jar of sauerkraut in his hand with the TV on. Warren smiled and rolled his eyes at his cute boyfriend. He turned the TV off and took the sauerkraut jar, putting it on the bedside table before cuddling up to Kurt and rubbing his hand on his fluffy chest. Kurt sleepily turned to face his, but continued sleeping. He didn’t move at all as Warren stood to get undressed.  
Warren stripped off all his clothes since he didn't like wearing any clothes to bed and slipped back under the covers with Kurt. Curiosity got the better of his and he whispered to see if he was a light sleeper, “Kurt? Kurt? You asleep?” Kurt didn’t say anything, but he did stay still long enough to get Warren curious. Kurt was lying face up, and Warren began to reach for his boyfriend’s underwear. Warren watched his lover’s face to see if Kurt would wake up as he pulled his underwear down to his knees.  
Warren blushed and looked down at him Kurt’s erection before whispering, “I knew it.” He quickly pulled it back up before a ripple of cold went through Kurt. He turned over onto his stomach. Warren smiled as he saw he was wearing the underwear he bought for him that read, “Fuck Me” on the butt. The letters were in bright pink and read nicely on his butt as he grabbed the pillow near him and tried to sleep. Warren bit his lips and smiled evilly before slipping his hand under his roommate’s underwear and pressing a finger into him immediately.  
Kurt arched immediately at the sensation, “Nnggggh…” He still hadn’t woken up, even from all of this. Warren blushed and smirked as he watched Kurt’s reaction when he took his finger out and replaced it with two. Kurt arched downwards and bent his knees, the blush on his face kept growing. Warren continued to pull his fingers out and press them in again, playing with him.  
Warren whispered tauntingly, “Not awake yet Kurt? Not enough?” He stretched his fingers apart inside him and scissored to try to wake the blue Neyaphem. Kurt gasped out loudly and opened his eyes slightly. Warren smiled and pulled his fingers out before pushing in three, “That enough for your hole?”  
Kurt, now fully awake, moaned, “Oh...v-vhat are jou- ooooooooooooooooh~ ja...ja!!” Warren shivered as Kurt moaned and kept fingering him slowly as he curled his legs around his lover and ground against him. The noises escaping his blue boyfriend’s lips were the most lustful ones he’d ever heard from him.  
Warren moaned as he pushed farther inside of him, “Kurt~” Warren slipped his free hand in between Kurt’s legs as he kept moving in and out of him. Kurt completely melted beneath him, all the cute conservative part was gone, and Kurt was left a moaning mess. Warren went faster and asked, “Who do you love?”  
Kurt gasped, “Wa-Warren….oh….ooooh...z-zhat feels….so...so gut…”  
Warren pushed faster and harder, “I couldn't hear you…who?”  
Kurt was actively thrusting against his larger boyfriend’s hand, “War….ren…”  
Warren moaned loudly and stopped grinding against his lover, “K-Kurt..!~” Kurt kept thrusting towards him, he arched all the way back, his spine was beginning to hurt, but he didn’t stop. Warren focused on pushing hard and fast into him along with sharing his own pleasurable emotions with him. He would long outlast his lover, still not having released after Kurt’s third time.  
Warren moaned into his fur, “Kurt~ mmmmm~ if you love m-me… A-Ah… Do it~ cum.”  
Kurt gasped loudly, “I-I...I am trying...oooh….OOOH…” His voice shot up an octave immediately. Warren had found his spot. Warren focused all his attention to hit that spot mercilessly and make Kurt moan. His voice got higher and higher, more happy and more feminine. He was so close now, he could feel the heavy buildup in his body and his groin.  
Warren mumbled in his fur as he hit his spot hard, “Please Kurt… Please… For me…”  
Kurt grunted loudly, “Warren!” He came hard, coating his panties, stomach, thoughts, and his whole hand in a thick blue fluid before he gasped for air.  
Warren smiled and sighed happily, “Thank you~.” He licked his hand clean of Kurt’s fluid and smirked at him innocently. Kurt blushed at his boyfriend’s now blue lips.  
Kurt asked, “Vhy the surprise?”  
Warren laid on top of him and said as he toyed with the Neyaphem’s blue hair, “Your underwear said fuck me. I was following instructions babe.”  
Kurt blushed, “Oh...I vore zhat vne to bed…”  
Warren licked his lips, “I'm real glad you did.”  
Kurt blushed more and admitted, “I enjoyed zhat...maybe...un day...jou could...vhat do zhey call it in American…? Fuck me?”  
Warren smiled and cuddled him, “Next time I might… And how about next time we catch your blue sticky stuff in something… You made a mess and I don't think I can lick that much.”  
Kurt sat up and wiggled away from Warren, “I zhink it is best I take un shower.”  
Warren whined and hugged his chest, slightly drunk toned, “But you're so warm.”  
Kurt squirmed out, “I vill return vnce I change.” Warren nodded and curled on the bed as Kurt went to clean himself up. Once he was back, he wore a different set of panties, this one reading ‘love me’ on the back.  
Warren cuddled him and spoke, “I can follow those instructions for sure… But geez Kurt… You held out so long my wrist hurts.”  
Kurt chuckled, “Zhat is Neyaphem stamina, liebe.”  
Warren pouted and rubbed his cracking wrist, “Hand jobs with condoms on only from now on.”  
He asked, “Vhat about zhose vibrator thingies? Ve can double up...”  
Warren said sleepily, “Alright but we gotta label them cause I don't wanna accidentally get your ass ones in me if we decide to swap positions or something.”  
Kurt blushed, “Just make mine red. Jou can pick any other color.”  
Warren kissed his cheek messily, “We’ll probably have to wait til we can get the money. I'll get the kinkiest one they have, Angel, make your butt feel amazing.”  
Kurt smiled with a light blush, “Gut.” He yawned and licked his lips.  
Warren yawned too and asked, “Before sleep can I get one more neck bite?”  
He asked, “Vhere?”  
Warren pointed right below his jugular, “Lightly or I could bleed out.” Kurt nipped his throat gently, only drawing a thin line of blood once his fangs sunk in. Warren squeaked but sighed happily before relaxing in his arms.  
Kurt pulled out and licked, “Gut, meine liebe?”  
Warren nodded, “Mhmmm~ thank you, babe.”  
Kurt nodded off, “Gut nacht.”


End file.
